Hidden feelings
by justamazing10
Summary: 'Relax; it's just a friend getting dressed. It's nothing you haven't seen before. And if you go act like a horny teenager she will kick you out. So breathe and get changed.' Emily said to herself. Emily/Alison Emison fic.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It had been a long day for the girls and it surprised Emily when Alison invited her to her house. Emily couldn't say 'no' to the beautiful blonde, so she just accepted. After school, all of the girls parted in different ways and Alison climbed in Emily's car with the swimmer. During the ride, the blonde kept talking about how bored school was today and how she wanted to arrive at her home and relax. It was a monologue because Emily didn't say a word; she was too busy thinking about why her friend had invited only her.

She thought it was because Alison knew about Emily's crush and just wanted to mess with her. Emily wanted to be mad at her for playing like this with her feelings, but she couldn't. She could be annoyed with her, but it only would take a smile from Alison to make that feeling disappear, and then the butterflies would come. Emily was tired of Alison's sneaky comments about her sexuality and the looks she gave her as if to say 'I know I drive you crazy'. But, with time, Emily had learnt to control those feelings and even hide them sometimes. And this didn't go unnoticed by Alison, who seemed to be trying harder to make the girl fall even more for her.

She would wear shorter skirts, send Emily flirty smiles, lick her lips every time she talked to the swimmer, and things along these lines. At first, Emily thought it was just 'typical Alison behavior' but, as time went by, she started to wonder if Alison was really trying to make Emily confess her feelings for her. I mean, obviously Alison knew Emily had a crush on her; they had kissed in the library before. But the brunette had never admitted her feelings out loud to the blonde. And Emily knew there was no freaking way she was saying it because that would make Alison's jokes more intense and non-stop.

Suddenly, Alison stopped talking and looked at Emily a little bit worried.

- Is something wrong, Em? You've been quieter than usual. - Alison said while putting a hand on Emily's thigh.

- No, I'm fine. I was just worried about that Spanish test next week. - She lied.

Alison knew her friend was lying, but she didn't say anything else. When they arrived at the DiLaurentis' house, Alison suggested putting on a pair of bikinis and going swimming in her pool. Emily realized she couldn't say 'no' because that would make the blonde to start asking questions. It was a fact that Emily loved swimming, so she had to agree. Alison smiled, happy that her friend had accepted and grabbed her hand to lead her upstairs. When they entered Alison's bedroom, Emily realized something.

- I don't know Ali… I haven't got any bikini. - Alison looked Emily in the eye and winked.

- Oh, it doesn't matter. You can swim naked.

The brunette blushed like crazy and looked down. Alison giggled and threw a blue bikini to the swimmer.

- Calm down, I was just kidding. Here, put this on.

Emily nodded and before she could go to the bathroom to get changed, she saw Alison already naked and looking for a bikini for herself. 'Oh god' Emily thought while her body was getting warmed up. She practically ran to the bathroom and then splashed cold water to her face, trying to control her hormones. _'Relax; it's just a friend getting dressed. It's nothing you haven't seen before. And if you go act like a horny teenager she will kick you out. So breathe and get changed.' _Emily said to herself. When she was done, she went downstairs and saw Alison in a red bikini. _'That's the hottest thing I've ever seen._' Emily though. Alison realized how the swimmer was checking her out and she smirked. _'Oh, come on! Get over it, Emily!_' she mentally slapped herself.

- So, ready? - Alison asked.

Emily was speechless, so she just nodded. They went to Alison's backyard and as Emily was walking in front of Alison, the blonde couldn't stop looking at her friend's ass. '_Damn it Em! If only you knew you hot you are…_' she thought.

- What? - Emily asked. Confusion was written all over her face.

- Hm? - Alison said.

- You said… - Emily started to say but shut up before finishing her sentence.

_'Crap. I've said that out loud._' Alison thought. '_Maybe I've heard wrong._' The brunette thought.

- Never mind. – Emily responded shaking her head.

Alison felt relieved that the brunette dropped the subject and she didn't say anything else. '_I gotta be more careful from now_ on' Alison said to herself. The blonde laid on the grass and the brunette ran towards the pool. She was anxious to get in there. As she started to swim, Alison couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful her friend was and how alike she was to a mermaid. When Emily finally got out of the pool, she noticed the grin on Alison's face and laid beside her.

- What are you smiling at? – Emily asked.

Alison didn't notice she had been smiling like an idiot and she didn't want to tell Emily it was because of her, so she lied, like always.

- Oh, you know, I was just thinking about that new guy at school.

Emily smile faded and she nodded. '_Fuck, Alison! You've just screw up!'_ the blonde thought. '_Maybe it's time to stop lying and, for once, tell the truth._'

- Em. - She called her friend's attention.

- Yes, Ali?

- I… I need to tell you something.

_'Wow, Alison's stuttering and that had never happened before. That must be big._' Emily thought. The blonde sighed and interlaced their hands. This was the moment she was going to tell Emily she had a crush on her. This was the moment Alison was going to make the first move to kiss Emily. This was the moment she had dreamt of so many times.

- I… I love you. - Alison said.

- I love you too, Alison. – Emily said smiling sweetly at her.

The blonde then realized her friend might had understood it as in 'I-love-you-in-a-friendly-way', so decided to continue speaking.

- No. Like I ACTUALLY love you. As in I'm in love with you.

Emily looked both happy and confused; she wasn't sure if Alison was just playing with her feeling again so she kept her mouth closed. Alison took that as a signal to continue so she spoke louder this time, making sure there were no misunderstandings.


	2. Chapter 2

Look, Em, I know it'll sound weird and all but, I have had a crush on you since the day I met you. But I just thought it was wrong to have feelings towards a friend. A _girl_ friend, so I ignored it. But when you were the one with the crush, when I realized my feelings weren't totally one-sided, I felt overjoyed. And that scared me. – Alison took a deep breath and her voice started to shake. – So I treated you the way I did because I thought this, _us,_ was wrong. And I was the ''it'' girl, all the boys wanted to hook up with me. But I didn't want them. I wanted _you_. You were always on my mind and every time you smiled at me, I felt like ''bitch Alison'' didn't exist. You made me want to be a better person. You still do.

Alison you treated me like shit. You made me feel worthless. You pushed me away every time I tried to make a move on you. And whenever you needed me, you acted like I was your favorite puppet. And, in the end, that's what I was. A puppet waiting for its owner to pick him up.

Alison was in tears. She _knew_ she had hurt Emily the most. She _knew_ Emily deserved someone who could treat her like a princess. And most of all, she _knew _she wasn't that person. And that hurt her like nothing else.

I know. – Alison said. Her voice shaking. – And I don't expect you to forgive me, because I know I was a total bitch to you. I just thought you should, at least, know.

How do I know you're not going to push me away again? – Emily demanded. – How do I know this is not one of your little games?

Alison didn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to. She understood where this questions, no, _accusations_ came from. So, instead of talking, she did what she wanted to do for so long ago.

She reached for Emily's face and she kissed her. It was soft, gentle. Alison didn't want to go further. She just wanted _her_ to know. She wanted her to _feel_ what she felt.

Emily was in complete shock. She wasn't expecting the blonde to kiss her. But she couldn't deny that it _felt_ right. She had tried to be mad at Alison for what she'd done and for how she'd treated her but that feeling disappeared as soon as the blonde's lips were on hers and then the butterflies came. In that moment, when there was just the two of them, it felt _right_.

When Alison pulled away, she looked the swimmer in the eye and with her left hand, she caressed her face.

Did you feel it too? – Alison asked.

Feel what?

The butterflies. – Alison responded while blushing. Before Emily could answer, the blonde grabbed the brunette's hand and brought it to her chest, where the swimmer could feel Alison's heartbeat.

It's beating really fast. – Emily whispered. She told that more to herself than to Alison. The blonde knew it so she just nodded.

They both remained silent for a couple of minutes until Alison decided to speak up.

I just wanted you to know the effect you have on me. – The blonde said without looking at her friend.

Instead of answering with words, it was Emily's turn to grab Alison's hand and bring it to her chest. When the blonde felt the brunette's heartbeat, she looked at her and waited for a verbal answer. Emily just smiled and said.

Just so you know the effect _you_ have on me. – And with her bare hand, she grabbed Alison's neck and pulled her closer until there was only an inch separating their lips. – This is so wrong.

Really wrong. – Alison answered. – But it feels _so_ good.

And that was all they needed to say before their lips crushed in a passionate kiss. Only this time, none of them pulled away until oxygen was an essential need. When their lips parted, Alison rested her forehead on Emily's and when the swimmer opened her eyes, she saw that the blonde had hers still closed and was grinning like an idiot and that's how she _knew_ Alison wasn't faking.

So – Emily started to say pointing between the two of them – what is _this_?

Oh, wait! – Alison said while getting up. Then she saw the look of disappointment in Emily's face so she kneeled beside her and whispered in her ear. – I'm not running away. I just want to get something from my bedroom, okay? I'll be right back.

Then she kissed Emily's cheek and got up. When Emily turned around, she saw Alison running upstairs and she wondered what was more important than to answer to her question. She started to wonder if Alison was just trying to avoid the question because although she had admitted to love Emily she wasn't ready to be in a relationship. Emily was so in deep thought that she didn't notice the blonde kneeling down in front of her.

So, I had kept this for a long time now and since I've already admitted my feelings to you and to myself… It's just... I just… - Alison was blushing furiously and Emily couldn't help but find it really cute. – I just wanted you to have it. And I want to be the one who asks, will you be my girlfriend?

She showed the brunette the little gold necklace she was carrying on her hand. It was tiny and there was a little gold Eiffel tower in the middle (come on Emison fans… you know what this means). Emily certainly wasn't expecting that (but she wasn't complaining either). First, the girl of her dreams confessed having feelings for her and now she gave her a present? 'Wow, I really have to learn how Karma works' Emily thought to herself.

Paris? – Emily raised an eyebrow to her _girlfriend_ and smiled warmly.

Forever. – Alison replied.

Nm

And she let Alison put the necklace on her neck. She let Alison kiss her. She let Alison carry her upstairs. She let Alison's hands and lips wander all over her body. She let Alison love her and most of all, she let herself love Alison.


End file.
